FIELD OF INVENTION
The present invention relates to a series of novel phosphated silicone polymers which are substantive to fiber and provide antistatic properties to various fibers. The compounds, because they contain a pendant ionizable phosphate group provide the desired antistatic and lubrication properties to the fiber. Since the compounds of the present invention are high molecular weight silicone polymers, they have a high degree of oxidative stability, even at elevated temperatures. In addition, these compounds are non volatile. This combination of properties makes these polymers ideally suited for use as fiber lubricants/antistats. The compounds of the present invention are also stable to alkaline solutions, unlike the hydroxy containing silicone polymers from which they are made.
The compounds of the present invention are prepared by the phosphation of a terminal hydroxyl group which is present on a silicone polymer. In a preferred embodiment the hydroxy containing silicone polymer has been alkoxylated with ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, butylene oxide or mixtures thereof. The ability to regulate the type of alkylene oxide and amount present in the silicone polymer results in a series of products ranging in water solubility. The technology used to produce the compounds of the present invention is very flexible and allows us to prepare performance tailored molecules for specific applications.
This application is a continuation in part of co-pending application Ser. No. 07/546,358 filed Jun. 27, 1990, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,171. Unlike the compounds of the referenced application, these products are linear and were found to produce elastomeric films on a variety of substrates. The films are hydrophobic, but allow air to pass through them. In other words they are permeable to air but impermeable to higher molecular weight materials like water. This property makes these materials more substantive and useful in personal care applications like the formulation of sun screens.